


window into me

by witchertrashbag (intothegarbagechute)



Series: Wine Aunt Smut Asks [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothegarbagechute/pseuds/witchertrashbag
Summary: Triss decides to have a little fun with Jaskier, not realizing she's put herself on display for Yenn. Until she does.Originally posted towitchertrashbag
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion & Triss Merigold, Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Wine Aunt Smut Asks [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666225
Comments: 8
Kudos: 119





	window into me

Triss had heard, of course, the _rumors_ about Jaskier. Imagine her surprise to find the rumors were true.

She’s approached him in the courtyard of the temple– thirsty, sure, but curious, just trying to get a rise out of him. She didn’t expect the warmth pooling in her core at the gentle way his thumb stroked over her hand and the wicked things he murmured in her ear. She was in need of some satisfaction, and Geralt’s bard seemed to be up to the task.

He was absolutely as generous as the rumors promised: his little gasps as she slowly undressed in her quarters made her blush like this was her first time– and it very much was not. She’d thought at first he was simply eager, but the precision with which he ate her out, concentrating on the heat of her, then flicking up to press against her clit– _fuck_ , it was like he knew how to arouse her as well as she knew herself.

And then there was the teasing: bringing her just to the edge, then backing off and nuzzling into her thigh, always making her feel good, but just shy of coming. She had to take control of this situation.

That’s how she came to be riding him, hard, delighting in the long strings of moans she drew out of him as if by magic, unaware that she was facing the open window.

Until she looked up and saw Yennefer staring at her.

Her core jumped and she choked out a moan, blushing furiously at Yenn seeing her like this. But Yenn was blushing right back, her mouth open slightly until she swallowed, hard. A grin spread across Triss’ sweet face. A very evil grin.

She began fucking Jaskier slowly, moaning as she rolled against him, letting Yenn see her body with each movement. She brought up a hand to feel her breast, licking her lips as her fingers pressed around her nipple, then moaning loudly again, Jaskier almost forgotten beneath her.

She nodded encouragingly as Yenn brought a hand to her own breast, mouthed the words “ _show me”–_ and watched as Yennefer slowly unlaced her bodice and loosed her tunic, exposing herself for Triss.

“Good, so good,” Triss moaned, still slowly fucking herself on Jaskier. For his part, Jaskier was moaning loudly, caressing Triss with his hands, drawing them up, until she pressed them down above his head and he happily obliged.

Triss felt her orgasm build as she watched Yenn’s finger slowly circling her nipple, imagining she was doing it to her.

“ _Fuck_ , don’t stop!” Triss cried, looking straight into Yenn’s beautiful eyes.

A smirk flicked across Yenn’s face, and she dipped her hand into her trousers, touching herself, still staring at Triss, at the absolutely wanton picture Triss knew she made through the window.

Triss watched helplessly as Yenn slowly, deliciously brought herself off tucked away in the courtyard of the temple, and felt herself clench around Jaskier’s cock– she moaned and came hard, reaching down to pinch Jaskier’s nipples, overwhelming him, and he came into her, screaming her name.

When she looked up at Yenn, she saw her draw her hand out of her trousers and into her mouth, staring directly at Triss as she licked away her own juice. Then she was gone.

And Triss, fucked within an inch of her life, was somehow even less satisfied than before.


End file.
